Luliow
by Budinca
Summary: Jogan, Dalton fanfic. What happens when there is a little too much snow around them?


Heeello ~

Fanfiction transported from tumblr. I think I finished it now, so you can have it :)

Dalton short fanfic.

_**Disclaimeeeer**_: I don't own Glee, somebody else does. I don't own the Snow, God does. I don't own Julian, Logan, Derek, Sonic, the Twins, Shane or Reed, CP Coulter does.

_Luliow_

**1.**

Julian didn't usually wake up in the morning to be greeted by such cold air. in fact, he didn't wake up in the morning at all, but his sleep schedule had been quite messed up in those past few months. He blinked fast and then proceeded to glare at that damn bright window.

After he realised that his stare was not going to break it – or better, cover it – he gave up and heard rushed steps outside the door. Yeah, 'cause that was not his room. Nope, apparently not.

But ruckus in Stuart? He groaned sleepily and turned to the other side, stretching his limbs in the chilled air. As one of them landed on a warm body at his side, he sighed in his pillow and decided to just doze off again. Screw class, this didn't happen everyday.

Then both of them jumped when the shouts on the hallway grew louder and Logan rose from his bed and grumbled his way to the door. A few shouts later, which were definitely enough to quieten any coffee-drinking soul down, the prefect was back in his room, just in time to be greeted by a smirk. Julian couldn't help it, seeing as his blond hair was sticking in every possible direction.

"It's like they haven't seen snow just last year," Logan ruffled his hair ever more and stepped in front of the window, mumbling something about lockdown, twins and blizzards.

"It's snowing?" Julian's eyes grew wider as he looked at him and then at the white light outside. That explained it.

He held his breath for half a second when he felt the other's fingers run through his bed-hair and then they exchanged a smile. Logan was just leaning slowly over him, their eyes locked, when something big and solid hit the glass and caused the prefect to grumble like an old man. Quite a sight, too.

"I knew the Windsors were too close. One day, they were going to contaminate ours too." Apparently, this seemed to become one of that day's themes, as the prefect kept on muttering words and curses even as he tried to open the window.

Once the frozen air entered the room, the actor grasped for the blanket and covered more of his body, only keeping his face out so he could inhale the winter smell. He literally felt his pupils dilate as he gazed at the other's face, shaded beautifully by the sun outside. That is, until one big, fluffy snowball hit it and send the teen scrambling backwards.

"Motherfucking-...FUCK!" Logan bumped into his desk, groaning while shaking his hands and head rapidly, trying to get it out of his eyes.

"Language," Julian teased, smirking.

Stepping carefully, barefoot through the pinches of snow on the floor, he approached the window, aware of the fact that he only had a very thin T-shirt to keep his upper body warm. Looking out to the school grounds, he saw one of the twins grinning innocently at him. That was the criminal, he had to get out of view before anyone hit him too. Oh, but this was so irresistible. The twin stared at him, smiling knowingly and he couldn't help but share a Cheshire grin with him.

"Thanks, he was being a bother," he called and the blond boy in the snow laughed, then he felt himself being pulled back inside, cold ice sliding down his back. "Shit!"

The actor scrambled for a little while in the other's arms, trying to stop the melting snow from getting through his shirt, but without success. A shiver of totally different causes ran through his body when Logan's warmed the back of his neck.

"Let's go, maybe they'll give us the Friday off." Because they would. Their teachers learned long ago that none of them were going to pay them any attention while there was so much fun potential outside.

**2.**

Loud cheers could be heard even before the brown-haired Stuart reached the message board in the main building and the next thing he saw, a bunch of boys turned on their heels and went for the front door. "So they succumbed?" he asked his athlete friend as he approached, watching him through his sunglasses. Sun is still sun even at 5F outside.

"Pretty much. They didn't really have a choice, seeing as the Brightmans were in the room," Derek shrugged, walking in line with his friend. "Coffee?" he asked, opening the door to the courtyard and nearly colliding with a snow covered, running Windsor.

Julian straightened his jacket and followed him to the alley towards Stuart house as fast as he could without getting into anyone's battlefield. Having missed the show last year, when all of them have been confined in their dormitories, he had quite forgotten the level of crazy with which the students battled there.

"So what are you-" he started to say once he reached Derek again, but the next moment everything went white and cold and his sunglasses flew to the ground. The accompanying groans from the one next to him suggested that he had not been the only one being hit. "Damn those twins!" he hissed just as he got the snow off his face, but there was another type of blond grinning at him across the yard.

Gritting his teeth and feeling his bare fingers already go numb, he turned to Derek and waited until his vision returned too, so to see the attacker. They looked at him, then exchanged a glance, before Julian grabbed his arm lightly. "Help me?" he offered, serious and the athlete nodded, already diving to get the snow and throw it at their snobby prefect.

Logan barely had a couple of seconds to make a run for it before snowballs came flying at him from the others' direction. A few even hit him, but not enough to make him fall to the ground, so soon enough he started counter-attacking. The other players in the part of the yard had been shooed to the side, each getting a snowball at their head from Evan if they dared to join the Trio's fight, while Ethan cheered loudly for each of the three, in turns.

"Make the Knave one with the snow!" the Tweedles yelled gleefully at Julian in between sessions of laughter when the actor fastened his pace across the grounds.

From behind him, Derek skilfully threw a medium-sized snowball that got the prefect right in the chest, distracting him long enough for the other to tackle him to the ground, both disappearing into the tall snow. The twins 'woo'-ed loudly and cheered for the athlete, clapping with their frozen mittens on.

"You asked for it," the prefect managed to say with a grin, before the one on top of him shoved an armful of soft snow on his face, making him splutter for words and fight to get up. Oh, but he wasn't going to let him go that easily, even if his hands hurt like they were about to fall off at that moment.

"So, what do we do now?" Derek stopped near them, grinning maliciously at the trapped blond that still tried to free his arms, almost knocking Julian off balance.

He didn't need to do that for long, however, as two more snowballs flew at them and hit the actor on the side, giving Logan the perfect chance to regain his power and push him deep into the white flurry. Julian gaped for air as the ice got all over his neck and face, while Derek only gaped at the twins.

"Who are you rooting for here?" The actor yelled, scrambling his arms in the air, trying to push the now-smirking Logan off.

After exchanging two identical, evil grins, the Brightmans turned to them. "Whoever tops!" they burst into laughter and ignored the unbelieving looks from the unharmed Stuart. Keeping him easily in place, the currently winning blond snickered at his prey and at his futile attempts to escape.

"Okay, give it a rest, you two. Let's get inside," their friend tried, waving his hand in a bored manner when he saw that his ally couldn't get more than a few growls and indecipherable orders out.

The prefect gave the other a smug look and got up, offering him a helping hand which was reluctantly accepted. Not even bothering to shake off the snow anymore, they followed the King of Hearts back to the Stuart house, one grumbling as he continuously analysed his painful, frozen hands, the other holding back his laughs and raising his eyebrows every time Derek glared at him.

**3.**

The pain was atrocious and it was only getting worse with every minute he kept them in the warm air. He winced a lot, more dramatically than he should have, but without getting any attention for it. Derek was seated comfortably in an armchair, running through his texts, while the prefect was nonchalantly running his fingers through his damp hair, intact in every other aspect.

"They're gonna fall off," the actor stammered, shaking his red hands over the radiator and grimacing at the new wave of pain.

"Man up, princess, it's just a little snow," Derek mumbled, still scrolling through his archive and missing the sour look that followed his statement.

They stood in silence for a little more time, only one or two Stuarts passing by them on their way to the library or the kitchen, until they heard a sharp gasp and Logan dived quickly under a coffee table in the corner. He cursed as he bumped his head into it, then grumbled as he grabbed something in his right hand. The athlete eyes his back questioningly, while the actor barely battered an eye, still glaring at his fingers.

"Jules..." Logan half-sighed, slowly turning towards them and got a scowl in return. "What is he doing here?" he held out his hand for the actor to see the spiky, trembling ball in it and the latter immediately ran to him, snatching the animal.

"Sonic!" the brunette gasped, holding the hedgehog near the window to search him for injuries, while the small animal was continuously trying to curl up in a ball. "How did you get here? Logan, what did you do?" he returned to stare suspiciously at the prefect, who just scoffed loudly and seated himself on the couch.

"I picked him up before anyone stepped on him. Sue me."

Forgetting altogether about his hands, the owner held his pet closer to his chest and stomped up the stairs. "Married," Derek coughed in his fist, winning a dry look from the blond before he took off too.

The room looked intact. The bed was made, the curtains closed, Sonic's sleeping area was in order, so could it have been only the pet climbing out of it and running through the dormitory? He had accidentally left the door ajar, after all.

"Oh, well...be more careful next time, not all of us are expecting to see you everywhere," the actor mumbled at the small hedgehog as he put him back on his blanket. More joyous screams could be heard from outside and they reminded him of his freezing state. Oh, well, he was already feeling better anyway.

"Just get him a cage," the prefect voiced out from the doorway.

Julian frowned. "I'm not putting him in a cage. You can do that with Pavarotti as much as you want," he turned to the pet again, watching as he went to sleep.

"You know what happened when he got out last time," the blond walked over and took a seat on his bed, leaning on his elbows. When the sepia eyes rested on him for a few moments, he let a grin creep oh his face, enjoying the other's hidden frustration.

The actor frowned and inhaled deeply, then got up and pushed Logan off his bed. "Out. I lost enough of my quality time with you," he pushed Logan towards the open door, trying so hard to keep a straight face when the other was shaking with laughter.

"It was still quality time," the prefect looked at him over his shoulder, still walking, and grinned shamelessly.

"Not with myself," the other retorted, giving him a sweet, fake smile when he was out and closing the door. Now, to get a hold of himself again. The squid was even more tiring when he was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra<strong>

"They're late."

"Why are they late? Did Blaine call you?" Reed turned to face the countertenor and then glanced back at the New York City streets.

The other, too, paced a little, looking around them, catching a glimpse of the twins' blond hair near a candy shop in the distance and then greeting another approaching boy. The latter stopped and gave them a small 'hello' too and then adjusted his sunglasses and scanned the small park around them.

"Have you got a hold of them yet?" he asked, adopting a bored tone to match his masked complexion.

"Still waiting. They said they were close," Kurt responded, checking his phone, then turning back to the brown-haired boy. "How are you?" and his eyes really demanded an answer.

The actor caught his concern and smirked, testing the very thick layer of snow beside him, but still remaining on the pavement. "Awesome as ever," he finally said, getting a sceptical look in turn. "That means I'm great."

Kurt only caught a glimpse of the Cheshire grin before the diva leant, with his arms open, backwards and disappeared into the snow. Reed's eyes grew wider than when Dwight had stolen one of his shirts for ritual and stepped closer to the fallen one.

"Julian, are you okay?" the curly-haired boy tilted his head and looked at his face. He breathed, relieved when he saw the other smiling through the flurry matter.

A low tune played and, two moments later, Kurt sighed and turned to them, ignoring Julian's state. "They'll get here in a few minutes. Shane got lost." Reed couldn't help the hand that slid off his face.

"Derek said he'll come too, to show you the fastest way in," the Stuart added, without moving an inch from the ground, feeling quite content. Near him, the strawberry-blond haired boy shifted to look past Kurt and waved at somebody else on the alley.

A single set of steps closed in on them, from what the actor could tell. "Who knew he was going to ramble for so long…" he heard a clear, well-known voice and raised his head slightly, to gaze at the newly arrived blond. "Still not here?" the same one questioned, looking at Kurt, then his eyes landed on his nearly drowned in snow 'acquaintance'. "And what the Hell are you doing there?" the prefect raised an eyebrow.

The Cheshire character offered him his signature smile and let his head fall back again. "Oh, you know, just chillin'…"

Two of them held back a chuckle, but the blond remained unimpressed, sighing in bored exasperation. The cause quite liked the sound his breath made at times like these, but refrained from making a witty comment to save his face.

While exchanging a couple or more polite remarks with the two Windsors, the blond turned his back to the actor and casually let his own body fall beside him in the snow. "Ow," he winced with the thud that accompanied his fall.

"You just couldn't resist…" Julian trailed, smirking but altogether not moving, just gazing at the other's face over the fresh snow.

Logan didn't reply, keeping his green eyes right to the sky, inhaling the sharp, winter air while taking off one of his gloves. Kurt began talking fervently about something in the upper world and Julian didn't really listen, almost letting himself fall asleep, when a warm hand intertwined its fingers through his and stayed there, in the cold, melting snow.

And it was hard for Julian not to smile and even harder not to laugh and to control his breathing, because he hadn't felt that happy in such a long time. He allowed himself a simple sigh of content, holding the other's hand tighter.

"So you finally decided to arrive," Kurt mocked the probably newcomers and the two on the ground could hear the funny excuse of Shane and Blaine's voice, lovingly picking on his brother. "Thanks for bringing them," the countertenor added and Logan raised his head only a little to look at the pavement.

One of them scoffed, putting his hands in his pockets and exhaling clouds of hot air. "No problem, it's just...What are you doing there?" Derek looked incredulously at his two best friends who burst into a thrill of laughter, leaning back in the white, tall blanket.

"Should we go?" Shane asked with a small voice, trying the grounds. The others felt the need to agree, as it was getting steadily colder. Derek looked once more at them, almost feeling sorry for their finished moment, before helping them up. They looked fine, though. Cold and still a little lost and covered in snow, but nevertheless fine, as they didn't even think about letting go of each other's hand.


End file.
